Ellyza's Avengers
by BlueMetalXavier
Summary: Ellyza Potter never had a family, Tony Stark didn't know how to have a family but with Steve he was slowly learning till he met Ellyza. Wanting Ellyza to have a better childhood than the both of them he and Steve adopt her. Together they learn all the rules with having a family
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I know I shouldn't be writing any more stories but I couldn't help myself, hope you all enjoy anyway

**Chapter One: Meeting Tony**

Ellyza Jaide Potter never knew her parents they died when she was only a baby and it was this tragedy that landed Ellyza in an orphanage. This orphanage wasn't a nice one, it was old, rundown and overcrowded. These conditions targeted Ellyza for bullies. She would be pushed, pinched and have her food stolen from her. The only thing Ellyza had of her was a teddy bear that had seen better days, this bear came with Ellyza from her first home.

The Orphanage for Children once a year arranged a field trip for the kids and it was decided this year it would be tour of Stark Industries. Stark Inc. is one of the most successful and powerful manufacturing companies run by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. So it was with excitement that the children hurried for the tour to begin.

Ellyza wasn't excited nor pleases about this trip as it only provided another excuse for her fellow house mates to tease her.

"Oh Ellyza why did you bring that rag with you!" laughed Tracey a fellow roommate of Ellyza's. Tracey was two years older than Ellyza at seven years old making her one of the oldest girls in the orphanage. Ellyza only hugged her teddy bear closer to her. She didn't feel safe without her.

The other children laughed at Ellyza as she sat there taking in the taunts and teases thrown at her. Ellyza was small for her age and quiet and shy too, the other kid's personalities overpowered hers and she was often forgotten about by the supervisors.

It had taken an hour on a bus to reach Stark Towers and Ellyza sighed with relief once they reached the car park. It was this rush of leaving the bus that gave pause to the continuous ridicule.

Ellyza should have known it was too good to last.

Once inside Stark Towers two tour guides came to spilt the children into two groups and discuss the makings of Stark Industries.

"Stark Industries was originally founded by Howard Stark, Tony Stark's father" the tour guide was explaining, but Ellyza didn't get to hear the rest of the talk as she was suddenly pulled from behind and pushed into a little closet.

"You don't need to be here" sneered Tracey

"You wouldn't understand anything" mocked another boy.

"We'll be back when the tour is over, so keep your mouth shut baby" Tracey jeered., before closing the door and locking Ellyza in the closet.

Ellyza's lip trembled trying not to cry. "It wasn't fair" she thought. "She didn't deserve this"

Ellyza didn't know how long she sat in that closet, tears streaming down her face, before she dozed off. It wasn't that hard back at the orphanage the bullies would lock her in the cupboard forgetting about her for long periods of time.

When Ellyza woke next her eyes were crusted over from her tears and her neck creaked from the angle she fell asleep. She trembled because it was so quiet and darker than it was originally. It was obvious the other children forget about her and were already home. Once more Ellyza began to cry, heart wrenching sobs that she struggled to breathe through.

Ellyza didn't know how long she sat in that filthy closet crying before the door burst open. She huddled back in surprise. It seemed like an unused closet, she hadn't thought someone would use.

Looking up she struggled to speak, standing above her was no other than Tony Stark. Not surprised to see her he crouched down.

"Hey little one, what's your name sweetie?" he asked

"Ellyza" she whispered.

"Well Ellyza, how about we get you cleaned up and some food into you huh?" he spoke.

She nodded before moving out her hiding place nearing towards Tony who picked her up once she was in reaching distance.

And this is how Ellzya Jaide Potter met Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers just to make this clear. This is a Tony/Steve paring, don't like it don't read. This is a child fic and it will mainly be building up Ellyza's trust and love towards her new parents and I won't be doing time leaps I hate them. So enjoy your new chapter.**

**Chapter Two: How Ellyza met Steve.**

Ellyza wasn't sure how it happened but she never imagined her trip to Stark Industries would lead her to eating ice cream with Tony Stark himself in his home.

He didn't push her to speak or to explain why she was in one of his many closets but she didn't expect to still be in Stark Towers, under normal conditions when the bullies pulled tricks on her she would be dropped off the orphanage without as much as 'you're welcome'.

She kept glancing up at Tony in between bites of her vanilla ice cream but he didn't say anything nor looked up from his own ice cream. It made Ellyza nervous. No one has acted like this around her. Ever

It wasn't till Ellyza looked down at her ice cream did Tony clear his throat to speak. Ellyza looked up to him at that moment but still didn't say anything.

'Hey doll, I need to ask you a very important question okay?" Tony told her.

Ellyza nodded to nervous not to agree.

"Ok doll, do you think you can tell me how you got locked in the closet sweetie?" he asked.

Ellyza looked down. Her empty bowl of ice cream did nothing to soothe her churning stomach, but she nodded. She had to be brave, Tony Stark saved her she had to be brave she chanted.

'The other kids don't like me" Ellyza whispered.

She didn't look up to see Tony's reaction but if she did she would have seen his face twist in pain as he thought back to his own childhood not understanding why no one liked him or was on his level.

"Do they not doll? Well that doesn't matter because all you're going to need is me and Steve and I like you a lot already" Tony smiled at her, patting her head when she made a disbelieving scoff at his feelings.

"Who needs Steve?" a voice behind Ellyza questioned.

"Steve my darling!" Tony called

"Meet Ellyza" he said motioning to Ellyza with his hand.

Ellyza turned around to meet the baby blue eyes of Steve Rogers. Captain America never looked so surprised to see a five year old Ellyza in the kitchen eating ice cream with Tony.

He walked around to the island and crouched down to Ellyza's level.

"Hi" he whispered

"Hi" Ellyza whispered back. Ellyza didn't know it then but when Steve looked into her emerald green eyes he fell in love with her and when he glanced up at Tony he knew Tony felt the same.

And Steve promised himself that there wouldn't be anything that wouldn't stop him from getting Ellyza to smile.

**Author's Note**: **Sorry for the delay but I'm in my final year of school so I'm constantly studying for exams and whatnot but I thought I'd treat you and give you guys the new chapter just before Halloween! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I want to thank everybody for their support you can't imagine how grateful I am when I receive a notification telling me someone has favourite or followed or even reviewed my story. I know all of you don't feel the need to review simply because you may have nothing to say or are like me sometimes and are too lazy, don't worry I'm not complaining because it's a fact of life. Normally I don't write huge author's notes but today I felt that a truth should be shared. **

**The truth is that this site has saved me.**

**I've grown a lot in my years online here, I've read things I couldn't imagine, I've talked to people I would have been too shy to say hello to. I'm confidant now; I'm braver, stronger and smarter than the child that joined. **

**You all must think I'm quitting now but I'm not I just wanted to take the time to tell you that you are awesome. **

**We don't get told how special we are enough outside of the world's we have created and we should be because we are all beautiful, ingenious and creative people who have banded together over a fandom and shared a love across the world with strangers because we couldn't express ourselves any other way. **

**So thank you for all your support over the years and I'm grateful that we've met. Now's here's the new chapter, read on!**

**Chapter Three: **The First Night Together

Ellyza was confused. And this upset her, as Ellyza has only been confused once in her life when she asked the Sister Rose why she was in an orphanage and what it meant. And here she was with Tony Stark and Captain America talking like old friends. She didn't like it. Why was she still here? She could feel herself trembling as each though made her more anxious until she felt like crying. Luckily before she could begin to wail Steve spoke.

"Hey ladybug, hey" he said softly watching Ellyza as her face clouded over with each emotion she felt.

"It's alright now sweetie, but it's too late to bring you back okay" Steve told, that settled Ellyza. That made sense to her.

What Ellyza didn't know is that Tony had already began the adoption process so in a few hours' time Ellyza will be officially declared their daughter. The only trouble Tony was having, was he couldn't find any record of Ellyza's birth, it was like she didn't exist until she was dropped off at the orphanage. It puzzled Tony and there wasn't anything that Tony liked than solving a puzzle.

"Hey now doll, why don't we play a game?" Tony suggested once the silence filled the room.

Ellyza looked at Tony "A game?" she asked sceptically.

Ellyza has never played a game before the other children told her she was too babyish to play any games with her.

"Yes a game! How about we play with a puzzle?" suggested Tony. Ellyza felt a smile creep up on her face. She loved puzzles. Before Tony realised that if he wanted his father's attention he needed to build electronics and robots he used to adore puzzles. It was the one thing he and his mother Maria bonded over. It was the one thing he kept from his childhood.

Ellyza nodded yes to playing puzzles and Tony grinned and went out to get the boxes containing them. He knew in the future he would have to buy more updated versions.

It wasn't long till Tony came back and gestured for Ellyza and Steve to move in to the sitting room. Finding a place on the floor Tony took out one of the boxes containing a puzzle of Captain America.

"I forget I had this" Tony smiled at Steve.

Steve forced a grin back, he knew of Howard's obsession with finding him to the point he neglected Tony. He would never forgive him for that.

"Right doll lets get started" exclaimed Tony and he pulled Ellyza over to him ignoring her stiffening and placing her on his lap as he scattered the pieces all over the floor.

'It was nice watching them' Steve thought. At that moment he fell even more in love with Tony as he watched him gently cradle Ellyza in his arms as they both scavenged for the connecting puzzle pieces.

Tony, Steve and Ellyza must have been working on the puzzle for over an hour before Tony realized Ellyza had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Play times over Cap" he whispered as he peaked down at Ellyza's face. Her forehead had smoothened out making her look even younger than five and Tony couldn't help but coo at the little girl in his arms.

Steve made his way over to Tony and gently scooped Ellyza into his arms instead so he could carry her into the bedroom. Fearing Ellyza would be more afraid if she were to wake up by herself in a strange room. They brought her into their master bedroom, placing her in the middle of the bed so they lay down on either side of her cocooning her in a blanket of warmth and protection.

This was how they slept that night, in cased in each other's arms with their future between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: so sorry guys for the long delay! As i explained in previous chapters I am in my final year of school so I'm extremely stressed out about exams and colleges and everything a student stresses out about, so I felt extremely bad for leaving you guys hanging so i decided to spare some time and write a new chapter. I'm sorry if it doesn't seem well written I just wanted to treat you guys.**

**Anyway thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews keep them coming!**

**Chapter Four: When Ellyza woke up**

Ellyza felt as if she was floating upon a cloud of marshmallows for how could her sleep been so perfect? She feared opening her eyes for then she would have to wake up to the hatred she faced everyday and after that lovely dream she feared she wouldn't be able to take anymore. So it came to a surprise to Ellyza when she opened her eyes and didn't recognise anything.

Tears started to well up as she was entranced by the foreign room but before she could cry the door opened.

"Hey doll" It was Tony.

Then Ellyza remembered being stranded and saved by Tony and staying the night with him and Steve.

'That's right they were taking her back today' she thought, perhaps that's the worst thing that could have happened as Ellyza didn't realise but the hours she spent with Tony and Steve were going in end, in fact that was only the beginning.

'Hi ya Tony" Ellyza yawned rubbing her eyes to wake herself up more. Tony couldn't but smile at the action believing Ellyza to be the cutest girl he's ever seen and no doubt he'd never find someone as adorable as her.

"You feeling alright doll?" Tony asked. Last night wasn't easy for and Tony knew that. That's why he struggled to find the words to tell Ellyza she wasn't returning to the Orphanage as the paperwork came back that morning declaring Tony and Steve as Ellyza's parents**.**

It was a relief for Tony when Steve walked in just as Ellyza was shaking her head yes. Subtly Tony shook his head to tell Steve he hadn't told her yet.

"Hey sweetheart" Steve said to Ellyza as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, closing his eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent that seemed to wrap itself around Ellyza. He was elated that she was all theirs now and he couldn't wait to tell her as he knew Tony wouldn't have been able to formulate the wording.

"Hello Steve" Ellyza replied ducking her head as a blush warmed her checks as Steve's actions.

"Hey sweetie, there's something I and Tony would like to tell you okay?" Steve told. Immediately Ellyza's attention turned to him, focused in a way a five year should never be.

"I know last night we told you we were bringing you back to the Orphanage today" Steve began. Ellyza nodded her head at that. 'Yes' Ellyza remembered 'Were they bringing her back now?'

"Well Ellyza that's not happening anymore" he went on. Ellyza frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand" she whispered 'where was she going?' she thought.

"Ellyza sweetheart" Steve said. He came forward till he was kneeling in front of Ellyza, eye level with her when he told her the next sentence.

"You're staying here forever, we adopted you last night" he told her. He could feel Tony on the other side of him, giving Ellyza reassurance, but all she did was stare,

She couldn't believe him.

No one has ever wanted her.

So she stared.

And stared. For how could anyone want her? And when she was finished staring at the worried faces of Tony and Steve she burst into tears.

**Author's note: PS I just want to remind everyone that emotionally Ellyza is a lot younger than 5 years old, remember she has been neglected all her life and no one has ever adopted her. It is no wonder that she is acting this way.**

**Thanks for all the support, hope to talk to you soon. If you have any questions PM and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: so sorry for the delay, but I've had both my Irish and French orals these past two weeks and I've gotten the exam papers for art so I've been busy with that. Anyway I hope you've all been doing well and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favourited.**

**Chapter Five: When Bruce Banner returned home**

Since the Chitauri invaded New York Bruce Banner's life has never been the same, for once the Hulk was no longer considered a menace to a society in fact for the first time Bruce wasn't been hunted for what became of him.

He didn't know what to do with himself.

When he first met Tony Stark he was astonished that he finally met someone who wasn't afraid of him and still remembered from the science that destroyed his life. The Big Guy wasn't considered as a monster and he wasn't terrified to test Bruce despite the anger that simmered underneath the surface all the time.

Well not at all the time.

The Big Guy was calming. It scared Bruce as he could always predict what mood the Big Guy was in, how to avoid stressful situations. But the pattern was changing ever since the Big Guy felt he belonged among the wreckage that devastated New York with those misfit superheroes.

That's why he knew it was time to accept Tony's offer.

Since the Avengers was initiated Tony offered a home to each of the Avengers and as far as he knew only Steve Rogers accepted. Although at first their head butting at the beginning of the crisis Bruce could tell there was something more.

Bruce didn't tell Tony he was coming as the offer was to drop by at anytime and he felt if he did forward his arrival he would be to terrified to show up. It was hard socialising with people as a normal human being as he considered himself a monster for so long,

So when Bruce rode that long elevator up to the Avengers suite, he was surprised when he heard the whimsical laugh that resided on the other side. What surprised him even more was the Big Guy was calming within his mind, no longer banging at the mental barriers that kept him out.

Once the elevator doors opened and Jarvis announcing his arrival, he took a deep breath only to set his eyes upon the sight of his teammates cuddling a little girl within their arms napping on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it has meant a lot to receive such positive feedback! Now though I won't have time to update till the start of July as I exams at the end of the month and once they are done I'm jetting off on holidays so keep coming with the reviews and hope to talk to you all soon. Have a great day!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or Harry Potter**

**Chapter Six: The Disappeance of Ellyza Potter **

_Professor Dumbledore was not having a very good day at all. It was nearing the anniversary of Lord Voldemort's downfall and the public wanted to know how Ellyza Potter was. Normally Dumbledore was able to convince the wizarding world the saviour needed privacy from reporters and things like that but this year the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge too wanted to know where the Potter child was. _

_He couldn't ignore it anymore. He had to contact Arabella Figg._

_But nothing could've prepared him for what was to come. He had sent a letter that morning inquiring about the health of the child and what not. He did not anticipate the reply_

_**Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**As you know you from my last letter, (if you even read it) Miss Potter no longer resides with the Dursley family. They had her for a year before abandoning her in an orphanage, I was unsuccessful finding the exact orphanage in my research, but Miss Potter has not been in Private Drive since she was two years old. **_

_**Please do not contact me again,**_

_**Arabella Figg**_

_It took Dumbledore a moment before he could comprehend what he had read. Ellyza Potter was missing. _

_He felt rage build up within him and his office began to shake. This was a disaster._

_The plans he so carefully constructed ruined to ashes. Oh he'd find out where the Potter child disappeared to after all Petunia owed him, she was meant to treat the child no better than a dog. What had happened? That Petunia changed her mind. Her husband? The neighbours?_

_And worst of all now he had to inform Cornelius Fudge what had happened. The incompetent fool was looking for ways to get rid Dumbledore, but there was never anything he could do. Until now._

_Taking a deep breath to calm himself. He flooed to the Ministry of Magic. He had to tell Cornelius himself before Rita Skeeter or anyone else from the Daily Prophet found out._

_He was escorted to the Ministers office and told to wait._

_"Ah Albus my good man, well is Potter ready to meet her people?" Minister Fudge exclaimed as he walked into his office and made his way to his desk._

_"Actually Cornelius that is why I have come to talk about" Dumbledore said._

_"Oh do tell" Fudge replied pouring himself a glass of brandy._

_"As you know I've had one of my trusted friends living close to Potter to keep an eye on her incase any mischief were to happen, and happen it did" Professor Dumbledore began'_

_"Mischief?" Fudge questioned_

_"Why at the time I was communicating with Arabella Figg who I intrusted to watch over Miss Potter, our communication was disrupted and in inquiring Miss Potter's health and welcoming back to the wizarding world I was told something' Dumbledore answered_

_"Told what?" Fudge questioned his eyes narrowing on Dumbledore._

_"I'm afraid it is not good news, Minister" Dumbledore sighed._

_"How bad?" Fudge asked sipping at his brandy._

_"My dear man, Miss Potter is missing' ignoring Fudge's gasp he continued 'Apparently her family grew weary of her, and I of course had no idea that this had even happened till today' he sighed sounding and looking much older than he was._

_"Of course you couldn't" Fudge assured "Don't worry I'll put my best aurors on the case of Miss Potter, we will find her" he promised._

_Dumbledore internally smiled. He had the Minister by his side now, and all he had to do was find the saviour, unaware that it would take years before she was found and when she was, she would be so vastly protected._


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry about the long update but it's the summer holidays and I've been busy. Anyway thanks for all who have reviewed and followed my story, it means a lot to me! Thank you so much for your support**

**Chapter Seven: Shopping for Ellyza Part One**

Unknown to Tony, Steve and Bruce thousands of miles away a manipulative man was planning dangerous future for young Ellyza. Though for their present they needed to go shopping for clothes and toys for Ellyza. Tony and Steve had filled in Bruce on Ellyza's situation, he was off course concerned that he being there would hinder Ellyza's health.

'Should I leave?' Bruce asked

'Leave!? What on earth for?' Tony asked

'The other guy' Bruce replied. Tony sighed in disappointment he had thought that Bruce was leaving that fear behind him.

'Bruce you are always welcomed here, we don't want you to leave' Steve said. Bruce nodded, agreeing not argue as it would Ellyza was waking up from her nap, moving slightly within Tony's embrace.

'Hey doll' Tony said softly not wanting to startle Ellyza.

'Hello T...To...Tony' Ellyza yawned.

'Did you have a nice nap sweetheart?' Steve asked, brushing the hair away from her eyes as he gently removed Ellyza from Tony's arms to his.

'Hmm' mumbled Ellyza as her thumb moved into her mouth, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulders.

'Well we have a lot do today' announced Tony as he stood up and clapping his hands

'Do?' questioned Bruce. This startled Ellyza as she hadn't seen him before.

'Hey sweetie, this Bruce a very good friend of ours' Steve introduced

'Hello butterfly' he said softly, Ellyza blushed slightly under his gaze and waved in response.

'We have to get Ellyza all the things she needs don't we?' Tony said, as came over to Ellyza.

'So lets go on an adventure' he said taking Ellyza from Steve spinning her around causing her to giggle.


	8. author's note

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story but I'm sorry to announce that I've come to the conclusion that I need a break from fanfiction, from the last year I've been under tremendous pressure from the PLC I've been completing to gain entry into college.

And also I've lost interest in fanfiction, I find it a mental strain to read fanfiction as it is affecting my mental health and I have to do what's best for me and if that is to take a break from this site, then I shall do so.

I'm apologising to all those who follow my stories and I hope that I will be back soon, till then I hope you all are having a good day.


End file.
